Diabetes is a disease in which the body does not produce or properly utilize insulin. Type 1 diabetes results from the autoimmune destruction of insulin-producing cells. The major destruction of β-cells occurs predominantly from autoreactive T-cytotoxic cells (Nagata et al., 1994) and T-helper 1 cells (Ploix et al, 1999) reactive to β-cell autoantigens such as insulin. In 2002, the American Diabetes Association estimated that 18.2 million people in the United States, or 6.3% of the total population, have diabetes, with more than $120 billion in treatment costs each year. In 2002, diabetes was the sixth leading cause of death in the U.S. contributing to 213,062 deaths. The only currently accepted form of treatment is the administration of recombinant insulin, which serves to temporarily replace the missing insulin in diabetic patients. Therefore, it is essential to find a prevention and cure for this dreadful disease.